


Go Ahead

by Forthetumble51



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pack Family, giving up control, not actually dubcon, somewhat power inbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthetumble51/pseuds/Forthetumble51
Summary: Theo gives himself over to the pack for as a way to pay for his crimes, and Scott finally figures out what to do with him. After all, he does need someone to occupy Liam. ( Fic request fulfilled)





	1. Chapter 1

 

      No one quite knew what to do with Theo at first.

      When he showed up on the McCall doorstep, they had assumed it was a trick. But Theo remained absolute in that he just wanted to apologise and turn himself over to pack justice. In fact, it turned out that him tricking them wasn't going to be the problem; the problem was that none of them had any idea what pack justice was supposed to be like.

      " Apparently, it's like a punishment ascribed to someone that gets rid of anything they did wrong in the past," Stiles had tried to explain after hunting down an ancient emissary text," We come up with something to atone for his wrongdoings and then we don't bring them up again." Malia had seemed confused.

      " So he just takes this punishment, goes on his way, and we're supposed to trust that he's not going to turn around and betray us again?" She asked. Stiles had assured her that it wasn't that way.

      " Actually after the punishment is done he stays on with the pack. We're supposed to take him in as a member." 

      " That's even worse."

     All of this taking place, of course, in full view of the very person in question. Mama McCall would never turn someone away from her house. And she certainly wasn't about to let her son be pressured into turning away a damaged young man. So Theo remained in a sort of permanent flux- always sleeping on the couch and then putting the linens away the next morning, asking to do the dishes like a polite houseguest, never turning on the tv himself but waiting until someone else fell asleep watching it to change the channel.

     Some of the pack members were audibly unsure about the arrangement( Malia in particular had suggested leaving him out in the cold as their version of pack justice) but gradually the house settled into an uneasy routine.  The younger boys would come home from school and avoid the older teen as they grabbed snacks from the fridge and went upstairs to their rooms while the older ones would move in and out of the house for work with an ease that Theo envied. He didn't exactly have the records or knowledge to go to school or get a job and no one quite knew how to bring up options for his next move. He wasn't being a burden. He actually kept the house quite clean and didn't take up much food or space for how large of a person he was. Scott was satisfied that this qualified for pack justice but Theo would not budge. He needed absolution and light housekeeping wasn't going to do it.

     He wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. More often than not Liam would come home from school furious about one thing or the other to the extent that even Mason and a good video game couldn't bring back his good nature. He was moody and rude to the other pack members, and he and Scott had begun fighting more often. The other day Scott nearly put his fist through the wall in frustration. He just couldn't figure out why Liam was so angry all the time. Scott had been through the exact thing at his age and had come out fine. It was the Stiles that pointed it out one night while Lydia was ordering dinner. 

    " He's a sixteen year old boy with heightened emotions and energy. " She shrugged. Stiles had disagreed at first.

    " Yeah well Scott was a sixteen year old boy with heightened emotions and energy and he didn't frickin _shatter the sliding door_ while slamming it." Lydia motioned to him to lower his voice.

    " Scott had Allison," She reminded him gently," Who understood and was okay with the weird wolf instincts and knew the world that he was going into. Now that Hayden is gone Liam is stuck talking to us or listening to music alone in his room." Which was fair. After all, they were good friends and pack was family, but he needed someone his own age and pace. That's when Scott finally spoke up.

    " I don't exactly know a lot of supernatural teenagers running around that would want to be friends with a moody beta." He shrugged. Lydia titled her head thoughtfully.

    " I don't think he even needs a friend. Just someone to blow off steam with without all the pressure that would come without any hiding." The boys look at her in question and then followed her gaze to the living room where Theo was trying to read a book and not eavesdrop. " You need a use for him, right?" Scott blinked.

     " What exactly are you suggesting?" He started to argue when Stiles jumped in.

    " No that makes sense actually. Lydia you really are a genius," Lydia nodded her head in acceptance then motioned for him to continue," Scott Theo needs a purpose. An actual purpose other than washing dishes every once in a while. " Scott closed his mouth which he had opened in preparation to object again." Liam needs someone that he doesn't have to worry about. Someone who already knows about the pack, who is has the stamina to keep up with a werewolf and can heal if Liam loses control and accidentally hurts him." Scott could practically see the wheels spinning in Stiles's head. He turned to call Theo into the room to see that the other teen has disregarded the book and any pretence of not listening in. 

    " How much did you hear?" Scott found himself asking. Theo shrugged.

    " The plan."

    " And would you be okay with that?" Scott asked cautiously. Lydia nearly face palmed.

    " Scott other methods in this book are flaying the person, letting it heal, and then doing it again for each crime they'e committed. This is the easiest way out for him." And Theo had to admit that she was right. Being with Liam on it's own wouldn't be that bad and it would keep him physically with the pack instead of out somewhere doing hard labor.

    " Yes sir." He answered. Scott nodded. 

    " The sir is weird, stop it. I guess it doesn't really matter now that we're going with this new role." He stopped and glanced at the other two for support." And we are going with it, I'm still the alpha but you're kind of Liam's now." Theo nodded.

 

Later that Night

    " So he's just mine to... keep, or something? I don't want him!" Liam was insisting Scott take it back. And Scott was refusing. 

    " No he doesn't belong to you. You can't give him orders and i'm still the alpha. But any time that you need to vent or feel cooped up in the house.. he's there for you." Liam's face remained blank and Lydia rolled her eyes.

    " Liam you ever want to just pin someone to the wall and makeout with them, no questions asked, and not worry about it later?" She asked. " Theo's your guy. Stop if he says no but he won't without a good reason. It's as simple as that. Now go and take your teenage hormones somewhere else."  

    Liam was fuming, spouting off insults and questioning if they did this because they thought Liam couldn't get anyone on his own and making a point of how much he hated Theo. He then went off into the night as the three oldest friends watched him go. 

    " Well that went well." Stiles said, and clapped Scott on the shoulder.

 

     Liam avoided Theo to the best of his ability for more than a week. Which was fine with Theo. Now that the edict had been passed down he could finally relax. He found himself engaging with the pack more and not worrying about how much space he took up or if he was eating too much food for what he was contributing. He had a role now and officially belonged. 

     It was a relatively short lived calm because almost two weeks to the day of telling Liam the new arrangement he stormed into the house fifteen minutes late for pack dinner. The group let him be but he just kept getting more agitated as the night went on. 

    " So how was practice today?" Malia asked, attempting to be nice and caring like Lydia had suggested. Liam just looked away and grit his teeth. It continued that way all throughout dinner until finally Scott stood up and grabbed Theo by the collar. 

    " Take him and go upstairs. Come down when you're less wound up." He pushed Theo towards Liam. Theo stumbled and Liam gaped at Scott. " Go!" Scott commanded and sent the two scurrying upstairs. 

    Once into the room Liam slammed the door and stalked over to the other side. 

    " Don't even try to talk to me, I'm not in the mood for you today." He said. Theo raised his eyebrows.

    " You think i'm ever in the mood to talk to you? I didn't come up here because I felt like a change of scenery."

    " Oh shut up, you got off easy just like you wanted. This isn't a punishment for you, it's a joke." Liam glared at the other boy. " You do all of these awful,  unspeakable things and get off with a slap on the wrist. Everything just seems to magically work out for you." 

    " I willingly gave over my own control for this, don't pretend like that's easy for anyone." Theo shot back. " I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't have to. I wouldn't be anywhere near you." Suddenly Theo felt himself slammed back against the wall and, at the same time, felt hot breath in his ear. 

    " Good thing you don't have a choice then, huh?' Theo heard Liam whisper and then felt those same white hot lips on his. Liam grabbed fistfuls of the other boys shirt and kissed him hard.

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

Later That Night

Theo looked into the mirror at his swollen lips and pulled the collar on his shirt back to inspect his neck, which was by then littered with harsh bite marks. Liam peered over from where he was sitting on the bed to get a better look and then quickly looked away when Theo tried to catch his eye.

" Feel better now?" He asked. The younger boy blushed.

" I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have- I'm sorry." Theo rolled his eyes and pulled and collar back up.

" You didn't do anything that wasn't allowed." At Liam's gaping he continued. " I agreed to this, remember? This is how I get in the pack. And I need in the pack. There are way worse things they could have chosen."

Liam seemed torn between a few different things. 

" That doesn't mean you wanted to." He settled on. Theo looked at him questioningly.

" While I appreciate the chivalry," He said dryly," I could have and would have pushed you away at any point." He could see that Liam still wasn't understanding and groaned. They may only be a couple of years apart but Liam really could be naive. " I don't mind it, okay? I like the physical act of kissing- don't care for you very much-" he added under his breath," But it's not unpleasant for me. The only thing that really bothers me about it is the lack of control. I'm not exactly a huge fan of being at a teenagers disposal whenever and wherever he wants." And then it dawned on him. This wasn't about Liam, although it would help him. This entire thing was engineered to test that Theo's pride was appropriately out of the picture. The three( though he suspected Lydia was the mastermind) must have sensed that he still thought of himself as better than the other members.

" I'm such an idiot." He whispered to himself. Liam nodded.

" You're not wrong." Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I need to show Scott that I put the pack before myself. That includes you. So," he gritted his teeth," Whenever you're feeling frustrated or overwhelmed, just come and get me. I'm giving you blanket permission." He thought for a moment and then added," I only have one condition. My space is my space, even if it's just the shed outside. I don't want you or anyone else in it and I want this," he gestured to the two of them," To stay out of it completely." 

Liam nodded. " Yeah, okay." He said. " I can do that. But if this is supposed to be a punishment, it's going to be a punishment. I'm not going to be taking your feelings into consideration. You're on my schedule. When I want, where I want, what I want." His breath was hot on the back of Theo's neck. He hadn't even seen Liam get up from the bed. Theo nodded and shivered when Liam bit his neck hard. " Good. Now get out of my room, I have homework."

\-----------------

Theo walked back downstairs to find the rest of the pack on the couches watching him. Almost against his will Theo pulled at his collar to try and hide the already healing bruises on his collarbone. Scott stood up and walked over to the boy, who was being uncharacteristically quiet and looked him over. It was a tense few seconds before Scott took something out of his pocket and offered placed it in the other boy's hand before walking away. It took Theo a minute before he looked down and realised what it was. A room key. Theo had a place in the house. 

\-----------------

It didn't take long after the initial incident for Liam to start seeing the benefits of his new arrangement. There were certain things he could do with Theo that he just wouldn't have the option of with anyone else. When he came home from practice sweaty and gross, he didn't need to take a shower before Theo would let him touch him, like Hayden did. He could just walk in and throw his bag on the couch then grab Theo from whatever he was doing at the time.( Which was usually watching tv. He guessed Theo didn't have a lot of popular culture experience when living with the dread doctors.) 

When his team scored their game winning goal he could tackle Theo into the wall and gleefully kiss him deep. Hayden was awesome but Liam doubted she would have been okay with him taking a dish out of her hand and pinning her up against the sink. Granted, Theo had protested a bit when Liam picked him up to move him from against the sink to on top of the counter. He had claimed it was emasculating. Liam had shrugged and continued with his assault on the other boys adams apple. 

The freedom was almost intoxicating.


	3. Chapter 3

     Liam looked down at the list on his phone and silently checked the tasks off in his head. 

     "Alright I think we have everything on here." He said out loud, mostly to himself. As the only one in the group not working full time Liam was sent out on the impromptu  shopping trips more often than not. It was a new development that Theo had been sent along with him however. Stiles had said something about how he has all those muscles and might as well put them to use carrying bags and them shooed them out the door. Liam suspected it was more about the fact that with Theo gone as well Stiles had the house- and Lydia- to himself for the day. 

     Actually, speaking of Theo...

     " Hey! Are you coming or not? We have enough money leftover for food before we go home." He yelled over at him. He didn't even budge. Liam craned his head to see what he was looking at and realised that he was staring at the window display of a clothing store. Specifically at the mannequin wearing a large blue hoodie. Liam watched as Theo rubbed the cuff of his own worn sweater between his thumb and forefingers.

     ---------------------------

     It was a standoff. Stile and Liam stared at each other, eyes narrow, and Stiles held an SAT prep packet and Liam attempted to hold his temper. They had been at this for what seemed like days but was probably around 45 minutes. 

     "Just focus and run through the logic process in your head." Stiles said through gritted teeth. " It's not that difficult." 

     Liam fumed. " I don't need to do this right now, I need to eat and relax before practice." Stiles pinched his eyes.

     " You need to actually get into a college for a lacrosse scholarship to come into play, and right now we're not looking at that as an option if you don't do even decently well on this test." He argued. 

     Theo walked into the room and, seeing the scene, attempted to leave again. Liam didn't even look his way as he reached out and pulled the older boy over by the sleeve of his jacket. Theo barely kept himself from rollin this own eyes; Stiles did not.

     " Go and get me some food from the kitchen if I have to sit here and deal with this crap." Liam instructed Theo. Theo hesitated.

     " That's.... not what I'm here for." He said. Liam looked surprised. Stiles sat back, interested in how this would play out. 

     " Fine. Would you please go and get me some food from the kitchen? " Liam asked. Theo looked down at where Liam held his arm.

     " Not in my job description." He said. Liam pulled him down to his level and whispered in his ear, his lips grazing the outer part of his ear. 

     " You know what is in your job description? Stress relief. And I'm feeling pretty stressed right now-" his words were interrupted when Stiles of all people pulled Theo away from the younger boy. Theo was getting really tired of all of these people pulling him around.

     " I'm suspending your Theo privileges until we finish this." Stiles said. Theo furrowed his eyebrows in surprise and Liam let his mouth fall open.

    " What!?" Liam exclaimed. " You can't do that!" Stile shrugged. 

     " I came up with the idea to give you him, so I can take  him away for a bit. You can have him back when you're done." Stiles could barely contain his own laughter how similar this was to taking away a toy and the dry unamused look Theo was giving him was only making it funnier. Speaking of, he turned to look at Theo. " Can you wait in your own room until this is over? I need you somewhere where Liam can't sneak off and get to you."

 ---------------------------

     Theo walked into the room- his room, he supposed he should start thinking of it- and flopped down on the bed. There wasn't much in it but it was his, Scott has assured him as much. A bed, a small closet, a few books, and apparently a cell phone that was supposed to be coming in the mail soon. Theo had been hesitant about that one and had tried to repay Scott in the only way he knew how but Scott had gently pushed him away and told him that he was a one woman guy. Theo's face had been red for hours. He wasn't used to this sort of system; didn't know what needed repayment and how that repayment would work. And now the only thing he knew how to manage was downstairs doing SAT prep instead of giving him something to cure his restlessness with. He rolled over in bed and came face to face with a white plastic bag. Or, more accurately, multiple white plastic bags. 

    At first Theo felt anger rise up in him and started to turn the bags upside down and shake them, upending the contents onto the bed. He had been promised that this would be his room and no one could meddle with it, and it this was more- oh. He lifted a blue hoodie from where it had fallen on the sheets and rubbed the cuff between his fingers. It was as a soft as it had looked. Theo's face was now red for another reason and he had no idea how to go about this next step.

 ---------------------------

 

     Lydia sat at the recently vacated kitchen table, idly reading a book.  She heard Theo come into the kitchen and watched out of the corner of her eye as he took a seat next to her. While he struggled to get words out she turned the page.

     " I wanted to say thank you." He finally spat out, staring at the ceiling. Lydia hummed.

     " For what?" 

      Theo rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; he didn't understand how this could be so much more difficult than literally fighting for his life had been a mere year ago.

      " I saw the bag of clothes in my room." He finally spat out. " I didn't need them, but I wanted them. And I don't know how you found out about them but I actually appreciate it." He bit back a scowl as he watched Lydia tilt her head to the side.

      " It was Liam's suggestion. He wanted to get you this ridiculous outfit. I helped him find less criminally ugly clothing. " She finally looked up from her book. " You're allowed to go shopping every once in a while. You're not a prisoner here Theo, regardless of how I feel about you as a person." Theo lowered his eyes to the table. " Hey. I'm not your alpha, you don't need to show any sort of respect or deference to me." Her voice grew softer. " Just because your punishment is ongoing doesn't mean it hasn't worked. You're a full member of the pack and that means you don't have to act like a few t-shirts are an unbelievable gift. We take care of each other Theo."

      He started to say something when she held up her hand to stop him. " We take care of each other without keeping score and needing anything in return. If you need pocket money just tell us, we have enough." She held his gaze for a moment. " Now I'm trying to finish this before tonight because if Stiles spoils it for me I might have to sic Scott on him. So you could give me a bit of space?"

     Theo flashed her a rare grin and then quickly got up from the table. He was grateful for the excuse Lydia had given him to leave the conversation. He knew for a fact that she had read that book at least three times before.


End file.
